El arte de la guerra: Amenazas
by RosieMalfoyBlack09
Summary: Época de los merodeadores. Sirius inicia su primer año en Hogwarts. Conocerá nuevas personas y junto a ellas vivirá nuevas aventuras. Además tendrá que enfrentar a un Señor Tenebroso que quiere cazar a su familia. La guerra recién empieza. Futuro Slash. Lucius/Sirius, James/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Sirius entra a su primer año en Hogwarts y allí vivirá nuevas aventuras en compañía de sus compañeros de casa y su amigo de la infancia Lucius Malfoy. Además se enfrentará al desprecio de sus primas y a un Señor Tenebroso que quiere cazar a su familia. En este fic Lucius será solo dos años mayor que Sirius. Futuro Slash. Están advertidos.

**Chapter 1: Las cartas a Hogwarts**

Un joven pelinegro daba vueltas por toda su habitación decorada hermosamente con los colores que a él más le gustaban, el azul y el verde predominaban en todo el lugar. Posters muggles de chicas y motocicletas. Una cama de dos plazas con sábanas de seda negra y al lado de esta, una pequeña mesita de noche, encima un cuadro con una fotografía móvil de dos niños. Uno, alto, de corto cabello rubio platino, un rostro afilado y barbilla puntiaguda, ojos grises casi como plata líquida, una sonrisa pequeña y arrogante cruzando su aristocrático rostro; pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro niño más pequeño que se apoyaba cómodamente en él. Sirius suspiró mirando la fotografía. _"Lucius", _una sonrisa boba asomando en sus labios.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se hicieron esa fotografía. Antes de perderse en sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza.

_¡Rayos!_, pensó, _¿por qué no llega mi carta?_

-¡Sirius! ─una conocida voz recorrió toda la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black─ ¡El correo está por llegar!

Sirius dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su madre. La emoción recorriéndole por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

-¡Madre! ─gritó apenas llegó a la elegante estancia.

-Sirius ¿cuántas veces he decirte que no corras y grites en casa? ─su madre lo miró con reproche, pero luego sonrió a su hijo mayor─ Ven Sirius, aun no llega tu carta. Siéntate. Kreacher sirve el desayuno.

Sirius se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas al lado de su hermano menor, Regulus.

-¿Y padre? ─Preguntó el niño mayor a su madre─ ¿En dónde está?

-Está en el Ministerio de Magia, hijo. ─Walburga hizo un suave movimiento con la cabeza apartando su largo cabello negro de su bello rostro.─ Eugenia lo llamó para una reunión de urgencia. Tu padre llamó a Abraxas y fueron juntos al Ministerio.

-¿A pasado algo malo? ─preguntó Regulus con preocupación.

-No, querido, no.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, en la mesa aparecieron diversas fuentes rebosantes de comida. Sirius sonrió y empezó a poner en su plato bacón y huevos revueltos, se sirvió un vaso con jugo de calabaza y una taza de té. Walburga ya tenía servido lo mismo la única diferencia era la taza de café y el pan recién tostado.

Una elfina, pequeña con verdes ojos saltones y bastante más joven que Kreacher se apareció de pronto. Regulus la miró con interés disimulado en sus ojos gris-azulado.

-Lady Walburga le dijo a Brooky que le avisara cuando llegaba el correo. Brooky es una elfina buena y ha venido a avisarle a su ama que el correo acaba de llegar. ─la elfina hizo una reverencia profunda en dirección a su ama y le extendió unos sobres.

Walburga extendió su mano y la elfina depositó los sobres ahí. Después de otra reverencia similar a la primera, se desapareció.

-Sirius, tu carta. ─su madre sonrió con orgullo en sus ojos azules.─ Ábrela, cariño.

-¿Cuándo llegará la mía, madre? ─Regulus miró con envidia sana la carta en las temblorosas manos de su hermano mayor.

-El próximo año, Reg. ─respondió Sirius por su madre mientras rompía el sello con el escudo de Hogwarts.─ Ven, ayúdame con esto.

Regulus se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hermano mayor. Recibió uno de los pedazos de pergamino que su hermano le extendía.

-Sirius, esta es la lista de materiales. ─una gran sonrisa se extendió en sus labios rosados y llenos.─ Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, pronto.

Walburga asintió. Sirius sonrió a su hermanito menor.

-Llamaré a Lucius. Le diré que ya llegó mi carta. ─Sirius se levantó y corrió hacia el salón.

-No corras, Sirius. ─dijo Lady Black con reproche. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba más divertida que enojada.

Regulus miró a su madre y esta asintió. Él sonrió y se dirigió al salón también. Llegó justo cuando su hermano decía ¡Malfoy Manor! Un elfo apareció en las llamas de color verde esmeralda.

-Tinky, llama a Lucius, por favor. ─dijo su hermano con una sonrisa. El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Minutos después un joven alto y de largo cabello rubio platino apareció en las llamas.

-¡Sirius! ¿Pasó algo malo? ─su voz teñida de preocupación al igual que sus ojos plata que miraron ansiosamente al menor.

-No, no. ¡Llego mi carta de Hogwarts! ─dijo Sirius riendo feliz.

-Oh, eso es genial Sirius. ─dijo Lucius sonriendo también.─ Espero que vayas a Slytherin.

Sirius hizo una mueca que disimuló con una risita.

-¿Ya no me querrías si no voy a Slytherin? ─Sirius miró con tristeza al mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, pero me gustaría que fueras a la misma casa que yo. Así podríamos estar juntos, siempre. ─Sirius no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lucius sonrió.─ ¿Crees qué vas a romper la tradición Black e irás a otra Casa?

-No sé. Tengo mi parte Slytherin, pero eso lo decidirá el sombrero ¿no? ─Sirius suspiró nervioso.─ Quisiera estar en Slytherin solo para estar contigo.

-Claro. Supongo que ya te llegó la invitación para la fiesta que daremos en Malfoy Manor en honor a mi cumpleaños. ─En ese instante Lucius se dio cuenta de la presencia de Regulus en la habitación─ Eh, Reg. ¿Qué tal?

Sirius se volvió con rapidez. Si, ahí estaba su hermanito menor mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Regulus, ¿madre no te ha dicho qué es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? ─Sirius miró a su hermanito con diversión mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Y-yo… ─Lucius rio al igual que Sirius. Regulus frunció el ceño molesto y se cruzó de brazos.─ No los estaba espiando. Madre me dijo que te dijera que no demoraras mucho. No quería interrumpir su declaración de amor.

Los dos mayores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Sirius se sonrojó, pero Lucius alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, mi querido Reg? ─Regulus bufó divertido─ Yo sé que soy muy atractivo, pero no es para tanto.

-Ya, claro. ─Sirius rodó los ojos─ Ya voy, Reg. Adiós Lucius, hablamos mañana.

-Adiós, Sirius.

El saloncito en el que se encontraba era pequeño y elegante. Tal vez no fueran tan ricos como los Malfoy, los Black u otras familias sangre pura, pero también eran poderosos y con mucha influencia en el mundo mágico. Los Lupin eran una familia sangre pura. Sin embargo, el heredero de los Lupin, Lyall Lupin; se casó con una sangre muggle. Hope Howell, era una hermosa joven unos años menor que Lyall. Tendrían que pasar al menos siete generaciones para que vuelvan a ser por completo sangre pura.

Remus estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón leyendo un libro titulado "Mil y un hechizos de defensa" cuando una hermosa lechuza marrón entro por una de las amplias ventanas que estaban abiertas. Remus dio un brinco asustado en su sillón y su libro cayó al suelo.

Comprendiendo de qué se trataba la carta que traía atada a una de sus patas la hermosa lechuza dio un gritito nada digno.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre! ─gritó Remus mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza y le daba a esta unas chucherías. Un hombre, alto de cabello castaño claro con una barba de unos cuantos días entró al salón, seguido de una hermosa dama vestida exquisitamente con una túnica celeste a juego con sus hermosos ojos.

-Hijo, ¿a qué se debe tanto griterío? ─su padre lo miró con curiosidad mientras su madre se acercaba a él con paso rápido.

-¡No puede ser! ─exclamó su madre llevando una de sus manos a la boca. Le quitó la carta de la mano a Remus y la leyó con rapidez. Alzó la vista y clavó sus hermosos ojos celestes en los de su marido.─ Es una carta de Hogwarts.

-Imposible. ¿Quién la firma, Hope? ─dijo Lyall Lupin con voz nerviosa.

-Albus Dumbledore. ¿Él es de quién tanto me hablaste, Lyall? ─Hope miró con súplica a su esposo.─ ¿Él nos ayudará con Remus?

-Sí. Yo le escribí y le expuse el caso de Remus. Él dijo que no había problema en aceptarlo si se tomaban las medidas adecuadas para su protección. Pero también dijo que debía convencer al Consejo Escolar. ─Lyall abrazó a su hijo con amor y compartió un dulce beso con su mujer─ Irás a Hogwarts, Rem.

-¿Iremos al Callejón Diagon? ─Remus preguntó dudoso. Sus padres siempre iban solos al Callejón, él nunca iba por su salud. Era raro porque él nunca enfermaba.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y ambos sonrieron.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Iremos juntos. ─dijo su mamá con una dulce sonrisa─ Tienes que comprar una varita después de todo.

Remus sonrió también. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Un niño hermoso, de piel blanca y pálida como la leche, de largos cabellos negros sedosos y brillantes sonreía de emoción con una carta en la mano. Su carta a Hogwarts por fin había llegado. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él y su padre, bueno su padre estaría feliz de que él no estuviera en casa.

Severus Snape Prince era un joven mestizo. Su madre Eileen Prince era una bruja sangre pura y su padre Tobías Snape era un muggle. Él ya sabía manejar su magia, tenía un especial talento para la magia sin varita. Su madre siempre le decía que tenía un gran talento para eso, que había muy pocos magos capaces de usar la magia en su estado puro. Además, como ella, era muy bueno en pociones.

-Hijo, ¿qué es eso? ─su madre había entrado en su habitación sin que él se diera cuenta.─ Es… ¡Oh por Merlín! Es tu carta de Hogwarts. Eso es genial, Sev. Podremos ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas y después visitaremos a tus abuelos. ¿Qué te parece?

Severus asintió emocionado. Luego se acordó que tendría que ir al Callejón con ese glamour.

-Mamá, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ir con un glamour cuándo vamos a la calle? ─preguntó con tristeza.─ Siento que voy disfrazado.

-Oh Sev. Lo siento, eso es para que tu padre no se enoje. ─Su madre peinó con los dedos su cabello.

-¿Por qué tendría que enojarse? ¿Por qué él es horrible? ─Severus frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

-No hables así hijo, pero es que tu padre no soporta que te parezcas tanto a mí. Siempre dice que seguro le fui infiel.

-¿Y fue así? ─Severus sintió florecer en su pecho la emoción. Si su madre decía que sí, eso significaría que no era hijo de ese sucio hombre, como decía su abuela Katleen.

-No hijo, no fue así. ─Su madre suspiró y Severus sintió como se desinflaba, **era **hijo de ese sucio hombre. _"Genial, mi vida es una mierda"_, pensó auto-compadeciéndose.─ Los Malfoy darán una fiesta por el cumpleaños número 12 de su heredero. ¿Te gustaría ir? Los Prince hemos sido invitados.

-¿Tengo que ir disfrazado? ─preguntó el niño con visible irritación. Eileen suspiró.

-No, tu padre no irá. Además, seguro que tu abuela me mata si te ve así.

-Genial. ¿Cuándo es? ─preguntó otra vez emocionado─ ¿Iremos al Callejón Diagon antes de lo planeado?

-Es el 15 de agosto. Y sí, iremos al Callejón Diagon mañana en la mañana. ─dijo Eileen sonriendo. Por fin su hijo estaría fuera de esa casa que tanto mal le hacía. Lejos de ese mal hombre que tenía por padre. Todo cambiaría o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

James Charlus Potter Black era un joven rico y mimado. Al ser el único hijo del matrimonio Potter hacía de él un chiquillo orgulloso y que solo con chascar los dedos obtenía lo que quería. Hablando de eso dicho joven estaba dando brincos de alegría por todo el vestíbulo de entrada persiguiendo a su padre Charlus Potter.

-Anda papá, di que sí. ─decía James correteando alrededor de su padre.─ Solo es una escoba. Por favoooor.

-No me convencerás James. Ya tienes una escoba y es muy buena. ─Su padre lo miró con cansancio─ Además, ¿para qué la quieres? Sabes que no puedes estar en el equipo de quidditch porque eres muy joven.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que quiera una nueva escoba. ─James miró a su padre con ojos de cordero degollado. Al ver que no lo convencería, bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos.─ De acuerdo, ¿me darás tu capa?

-Está bien, la capa te la daré. Solo no le digas a tu madre. ─Su padre miró con nerviosismo el invernadero en el que se encontraba su esposa.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigían al despacho cuando un elfo se apareció frente a ellos. El elfo miró con nerviosismo a su amo.

-El amo tiene una llamada por la red flu. Misty le dijo a Lord Black que su amo estaba ocupado, pero Lord Black insiste y dice que es urgente, amo Charlus. ─Dijo la elfina agitando sus orejas con nerviosismo.

-Está bien, Misty. Dile a Lord Black que ya voy.

James miró a su padre.

-Creí que hoy no tenías que ir al Ministerio, querido. ─Charlus se tensó visiblemente. Ambos dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer de sus vidas. Dorea Potter (de soltera Black) miraba a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dorea, querida, no sé qué es lo que desea… Misty, ¿cuál de todos los Lores Black es? ─preguntó Charlus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lord Alphard Black, amo.

Dorea caminó rápidamente hacia el salón en la que estaba la chimenea principal seguida de un preocupado Charlus y un curioso James. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? Era lo que los dos adultos se preguntaban.

-¡Alphard! ─dijo Dorea apenas entró al salón. Los tres Potter se arrodillaron frente a la chimenea y miraron inquisitivamente al hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba entre las llamas verde esmeralda.

-¡Dorea! Esperaba hablar solo con Charlus ─exclamó con sorpresa el hombre.─ en fin. Charlus, Miranda Sheppart del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha desaparecido. No sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado con exactitud, pero ella no estaba en su casa y todas sus cosas están ahí. Se ha descartado el robo, pero no el secuestro. Los aurores han ido al lugar y están buscando rastros mágicos.

-¿Hay alguna pista? ¿Qué han dicho los familiares? ─preguntó Charlus. Él conocía a Miranda, era una mujer de no más de 30 años, inteligente, había ido a Gryffindor.─ ¿Crees qué…?

Dejó la frase incompleta, pero estaba seguro de que Alphard le había entendido. Si era lo que estaba pensando, estaban en problemas. Graves problemas.

-El Wizengamot se reunió hoy Charlus ─dijo Alphard con preocupación.─ Me sorprendió mucho no verte ahí. Orión Black, Cygnus Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraham Crabbe, Katleen Prince, Thomas Storm, Séptimus Weasley, Cadmus Parkinson, Daryl Peverell, Adrian…

-¿Adrian? ¿El niño de los Daysland? ─dijo Dorea con el ceño fruncido.─ Ese niño salió de Hogwarts hace 3 años.

-Tiene grandes ideas, además su padre está muy enfermo para ir al Wizengamot. ─dijo Charlus. Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada cómplice.─ ¿Estuvieron ahí Noah Nott y Zephyr Goyle?

-Sí. No puedo creer su cara dura. Ellos que son seguidores de ese _tipo._ ─dijo Alphard con asco.

James miró con sorpresa a Lord Black, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en alguien como él. Además su padre parecía estar de acuerdo con lo dicho. Miró a su padre y madre con aprensión. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo malo? Algo raro había ahí.

**N/A: **_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review? Gracias por leer. Se preguntarán porque he puesto a Walburga como una buena madre. Bueno, pues creo que Sirius merece algo así. No seguiré la línea original de Rowling, pero la esencia si. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente cap._

**¡Un besote!****¡Cuidense mucho! Los quiero *-***


	2. Chapter 2: Una viaje al Callejón Diagon

**¡Aquí el nuevo cap! Espero que les guste y también que dejen reviews. ¡Los quiero! **

**A leer :3**

**Chapter 2: Un viaje al Callejón Diagon**

Era una mañana tranquila y los primeros rayos del sol de verano iluminaban los terrenos de Malfoy Manor. Los cisnes albinos comían tranquilamente y los caballos corrían por el amplio establo mientras eran atendidos por los elfos. Un hombre alto y rubio caminaba en compañía de un muchacho idéntico a él por el camino rumbo a la entrada de la Mansión. El mayor puso una de sus manos en el hombro del niño y desaparecieron.

Lucius detestaba la aparición, era una sensación extraña. Como si te estuvieran exprimiendo por un tubo a presión. Cayó de pie en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante junto a su padre. Alisó los pliegues de su túnica gris y miró al mayor. Tenía la sospecha de que su padre estaba preocupado por algo, pero no le dio más importancia. Si fuera algo grave su padre ya se lo habría dicho, como cuando su kneazle estuvo enfermo y casi muere. Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la taberna. Las personas allí dentro los miraron con curiosidad y se levantaban para saludarlos.

-Lord Malfoy, es un gusto saludarlo. ─dijo una señora mayor de aspecto espantoso acercándose a ellos para estrecharles la mano.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desprecio, ¿cómo se atrevía esa sucia mujer a tan solo dirigirles la palabra? Su padre hizo una mueca similar, pero dio una seca cabezada como saludo. Él solo lo imitó.

-Lord Malfoy, ¿viene a hacer las compras de Hogwarts? ─preguntó Tom, el tabernero intentando inútilmente hacer pasar el mal trago.

-Así es, Tom. Lucius ya pasa a tercer curso.

Lucius sonrió y le dirigió una mirada superior a Tom. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la taberna. Su padre sacó su varita y golpeó uno de los ladrillos de la parte superior izquierda. La puerta de entrada al Callejón Diagon se abrió para ellos y la cruzaron sin ningún problema.

-Tengo que comprar los libros, padre. ─dijo Lucius con un suave suspiro. _Sirius, ¿en dónde estás?_, pensó con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo, tú ve a Flourish &amp; Blotts. Yo iré a Gringotts a ver unas cosas. ─Su padre lo miró seriamente.─ No salgas de la tienda hasta que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Pero padre, ¿por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Sucede algo malo? ─Lucius le dirigió a su padre una mirada seria. ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?

-Tú solo has lo que te digo y no hagas preguntas, Lucius. ─Abraxas estaba consciente de que su hijo era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. En ese momento dos niños de pelo negro, un hombre alto, elegante y cabello del mismo color que sus hijos con una hermosa mujer tomada de su brazo aparecieron caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Lucius! ─dijo el niño más alto. Sirius Black caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, ataviado con una túnica azul oscuro casi negro y botas de cuero de piel de dragón.─ ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Sirius. Bien, ¿y tú? ─Lucius sonrió a Sirius y su pequeño hermano Regulus.─ Lady Walburga, Lord Black. ─Dio una cabezada elegante como saludo a los mayores.

-Bien. Mi padre irá a Gringotts mientras que madre nos acompañará a por los libros y la varita. ─Orión Black, un hombre atractivo y bastante parecido a su hijo mayor saludó con un movimiento de mano al niño y su padre.

-Orión yo también iba al banco, vamos por ahí. Walburga, te encargo a mi hijo. ─El rubio mayor le dirigió una mirada seria a Lady Black. La mujer asintió y se despidió de su esposo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos después, Orión. Abraxas. ─dijo la mujer pelinegra con una suave sonrisa.

Ella tomó a Regulus del brazo instándolo a caminar y con un movimiento hizo que Sirius avanzara. Lucius se quedó un rato parado en su sitio mirando a su padre. Sin embargo, los siguió rápidamente poniéndose a la altura de Sirius para empezar a charlar. Walburga sonrió, su hijo mayor se veía bastante cómodo al lado de Lucius Malfoy. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Regulus que caminaba a su lado sin decir nada, miraba a los otros niños con algo parecido a los celos. Frente a ellos se apareció un hombre con una túnica negra y los apuntó con su varita. Walburga reaccionó con rapidez sacando la suya.

-Expelliarmus ─dijo ella con un fluido movimiento de varita. No iba a permitir que dañaran a sus hijos.─ ¡Atrás de mí! ¡Rápido! ─gritó a los chicos mientras movía su otra mano instándolos a que se movieran rápidamente para guarecerse del fuego cruzado. Lucius tomó a Sirius de la mano y lo hizo agacharse. El Black mayor abrazó a su hermanito que gritaba por su madre.

-¡Desmaius! ─gritó el atacante con furia.

-¡Protego! ¡Incarcerus! ─gritó a su vez Wualburga Las personas que pasaban por ahí gritaban y cogían a sus niños desapareciéndose al instante. Wualburga quería hacer lo mismo, pero tenía que proteger a los niños. Además su esposo y Abraxas estaban cerca. Ellos vendrían rápido. Tenían que hacerlo─ ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? ─preguntó, mientras desviaba otro hechizo del atacante.

-¡Expulso! ¡Bombarda! ¡Incendio! ─los tres hechizos se dirigieron hacia Wualburga con rapidez. Ella esquivó el primero y desvió el segundo, pero el último rozó su túnica prendiéndole fuego.

-¡Mamá! ─Gritaron Sirius y Regulus al mismo tiempo.

-Aguamenti ─dijo la pelinegra apagando el fuego antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Se había quemado la pierna, pero no era nada grave al parecer.─ ¡Depulso!

El atacante lo esquivó con bastante facilidad haciendo que Wualburga se molestara más.

-¡No podrás contra mí! ¡Corpora expellere! ─gritó el tipo con un movimiento lateral de su varita. De la punta de esta un rayo amarillo se dirigió hacia la mujer.

Walburga se hizo a un lado para poder esquivar el hechizo. Ese tipo de verdad la quería matar. Ni siquiera se reprimía en utilizar magia negra.

-¡Inmovilus! ¡Reducto! ─gritó ella intentando herir a su atacante. Tenía que poner a salvo a los niños.─ ¡Diffindo!

-Ignis anulus ─de la punta de la varita del atacante salió una línea de fuego envolviéndolos a los dos para evitar que la ayuden.

-¡Niños corran! ─gritó Walburga. Era su oportunidad.

-No lo creo. ─Walburga vio con terror como unos tipos vestidos también de negro se aparecían frente a los niños. Lucius se puso delante de los dos menores y sacó su varita.─ Creo que los Black y los Malfoy se quedarán sin herederos.

Walburga sonrió. Empezó a mover su varita mientras murmuraba en algún idioma desconocido. El tipo empezó a lanzar hechizos contra ella, pero todos rebotaban. La mujer siguió con su canto hasta que una luz morada salió de la punta de su varita y se dirigió con fuerza y rapidez hacia el hombre. El hechizo lo golpeó y lo atravesó. Él abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada más, pues se desvaneció del lugar con un sonido horrible.

-¡Walburga! ─escuchó que gritaban. Por la voz supuso que era su esposo. Empezaron a aparecer los aurores con sus capas azules ondeando.─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y qué le hiciste a ese hombre? ─dijo Orión mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo forcé a desaparecerse. ─dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en su esposo. La pierna le dolía mucho ahora. Necesitaba díctamo.─ ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Podrían habernos matado. ¡Casi se llevan a los niños, por Merlín!

Orión no respondió, solo la miró con algo parecido al asombro y al orgullo. Alzó la mirada de su mujer, había sentido que alguien lo miraba. Un hombre ligeramente rechoncho se acercaba a ellos con paso rápido.

-Jefe Robarts, por fin llegan usted y sus hombres. ¿Acaso nadie les avisó del ataque? ─el sarcasmo en la voz de Lord Black era tan obvio que Robarts retrocedió. Se tomó unos minutos intentando recobrar la compostura.─ Como acaba de escuchar, mi esposa, hijos y ahijado casi mueren. A los niños casi se los llevan si es que Abraxas y yo no llegamos a tiempo. Déjeme decirle que su trabajo deja mucho que desear.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Lord Black, pero nadie nos avisó de este ataque. ─dijo Robarts fijando sus pequeños ojillos azules en los ojos gris tormenta de Lord Black.

-¿Y no se supone que ustedes deberían estar vigilando el Callejón? ─Abraxas se había acercado a ellos y miraba a Gawain como si fuera una cucaracha. Unos metros más allá Walburga, que se había alejado sin que se dieran cuenta, era atendida por un medimago al igual que los niños.─ En la última reunión del Wizengamot se tomó esa medida de seguridad. Creo que los Lores Black y yo dijimos que debíamos asegurar el comercio, por el tema que usted sabe.

El Jefe de los aurores lo miró con molestia. Sabía de esas medidas. No solo el Callejón debía ser vigilado sino también el mercado mágico y los grandes poblados mágicos como Hogsmeade, Ottery St. Catchpole, el Valle de Godric e Instituciones como San Mungo, la Academia de Aurores, Hogwarts, el Ministerio, Azkaban, etc. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que no contaban con tantos aurores?

-Al menos nadie salió gravemente herido, Lord Malfoy. ─después de decir eso se dio cuenta que era un error. Orión lo miró furioso.

-¿Qué nadie ha sido herido gravemente? ─siseó el hombre con ira. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca macabra.─ ¿Y mi esposa qué? ¿Y el trauma de los niños qué? Creo que no fue justamente por sus hombres que no hubo un asesinato ¿no?

-Robarts, usted debería cuidar lo que dice. Y más frente a un hombre que puede hacer que lo saquen de su cargo ¿no es así? ─Abraxas sonrió con arrogancia.

Orión murmuró algo en otro idioma a Abraxas provocando que este sonriera. Robarts solo entendió las palabras "_osado" y "Thomas". _Por lo poco que había entendido supo que era francés.

-¡Orión! ¡Abraxas! ─los dos hombres se volvieron. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada se acercaba a ellos acompañado de dos niños idénticos a él.─ Acabo de enterarme del ataque. ¿Cómo están Walburga y los niños?

-Hola Thomas. Están, gracias a Merlín y no a los aurores, bien. ─dijo Orión con saña. Thomas Storm era el patriarca de dicha familia sangre pura. Su linaje era casi tan antiguo que el Black o el Malfoy y, poseían una fortuna casi tan grande como la de ellos. Thomas había ido a Ravenclaw y era amigo de la infancia de Abraxas y él. Era un hombre inteligente y muy hábil en los negocios. Por algo su familia dominaba el comercio marítimo de la comunidad mágica inglesa.─ ¿Esos son George y Oscar?

-Sí, estos son mi hijo mayor, George ─señaló al niño más alto que sonrió con timidez a los dos adultos─ y el menor Oscar. ─le dio un suave empujón al niño que también sonrió, pero con más confianza que su hermano mayor.

Abraxas sonrió. El mayor parecía tener la misma edad que su hijo Lucius y el menor le calculaba unos diez años como Regulus.

-Padre ─dijo una voz suave y que arrastraba las palabras. El niño rubio miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido.─ ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó?

-Aquí no Lucius. ¿En dónde quedaron tus modales? ─reprendió Abraxas a su primogénito.

Lucius bufó imperceptiblemente.─ Buenos días, Lord Storm. George, Oscar.

Abraxas frunció el ceño. Creía que su hijo y el mayor de los Storm eran amigos. Es cierto que no eran muy cercanos pues Thomas y su familia habían pasado casi todo el tiempo de vida de su hijo mayor en el extranjero. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts ellos debían de compartir habitación, ¿acaso George no iba a Slytherin? Lucius lo había tratado con demasiada formalidad.

-Déjame preguntarte George, ¿en qué casa estás? ─carraspeó un poco para atraer la atención de todos los presente.

-A Ravenclaw como mi padre.─ el niño respondió arqueando una ceja ligeramente.

-Ya veo.

-¿Sucede algo Abraxas? ─dijo Thomas ligeramente incómodo.

Él había asistido a la boda de Thomas, estaba casado con una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio y largo, tez blanca como la leche; una sangre pura. Fleur Prince, la hermana pequeña de Katleen Prince. Y ellas dos eran Slytherin. Al parecer, todos los Storm eran Ravenclaw. Después de todo se decía que eran descendientes de la misma Rowena.

-No es nada, es solo que pensé que Lucius y George iban juntos en Slytherin. ─dijo alzando los hombros de una manera elegante.

Thomas rió.─ Todos piensan eso, pero los Storm prácticamente nacimos en la casa Ravenclaw.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con eso. Muchos rumores circulaban en torno a los Storm en la comunidad mágica británica. Él personalmente sabía que Thomas era un hombre poderoso, tenía un gran talento mágico. La capacidad de usar la magia sin varita era algo que muchos magos experimentados no dominaban y sin embargo, él lo hacía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo cuando apenas tenía once. Además, su gran capacidad de crear hechizos, la aritmancia era uno de sus cursos favorito y según Abraxas sabía, había seguido unos cursos extras.

Walburga miró con interés disimulado la interacción de los tres hombres. Parecía que hablaban algo demasiado importante. Se acercó y pudo escuchar como Thomas decía:

-… Debemos asegurarnos de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Personalmente creo que debemos mantenernos en grupo, así será más difícil que nos vuelvan a atacar.

-Tienes razón, es importante mantenernos juntos. No quiero que Walburga se tenga enfrentar sola a esos tipos de nuevo. ─Walburga sonrió, la preocupación de su esposo la enternecía.

-Querido ─dijo con suavidad cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente. Orión se volvió al igual que Abraxas mientras que Thomas hacía una pequeña reverencia y los niños lo imitaban.─ Creo que debemos seguir con las compras, al menos para que los niños se distraigan. Sinceramente, no quiero venir otra vez al Callejón.

-Por supuesto, Walburga querida. ─dijo Orión sonriendo a su mujer. Sus hijos se habían acercado siguiendo a su madre y lo miraban expectantes─ Ya que estamos aquí iremos juntos. Por seguridad.

Todos avanzaron por el Callejón, primero entraron a Flourish &amp; Blotts para comprar los libros. Sirius salió cargando una ordenada pila de ellos, Lucius tenía una también al igual que George. Regulus y Oscar hablaban tranquilamente de trivialidades. Ambos entrarían al colegio el próximo y discutían a que casa los mandaría el Sombrero Seleccionador. El niño Black decía que él iría a Slytherin como sus padres y hermano, Oscar decía que él quería ir a Ravenclaw, pero que no estaba muy seguro. Los adultos conversaban entre ellos sin desatenderse de los niños.

Por fin llegaron a Ollivander's. Sirius estaba realmente emocionado, tendría una varita. Su padre le había prometido enseñarle unos hechizos básicos, quería que esté preparado y que supiera cómo defenderse. Al entrar, Sirius fijó sus ojos grises en el hombre que lo miró sin decir nada.

-Buenos días, señor Ollivander. ─dijo Sirius nervioso. No sabía porque, pero el hombre le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Buenos días. ─En ese momento, Orión y Walburga entraron en la pequeña tienda. Los ojos del vendedor se abrieron con sorpresa y se fijaron nuevamente en el pequeño Black.─ Oh usted debe ser Sirius Black ¿no es así? Aún recuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron aquí a comprar sus varitas. ─Ollivander sonrió. Sin esperar a que Sirius respondiera algo, se volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó a rebuscar entre las cajitas que tenía por ahí. Pronto se acercó con una de ellas y la abrió mostrándosela a Sirius.─ Abedul, centro de fibra de corazón de dragón. Flexible. Muy buena en Defensa y Encantamientos. 20 centímetros.

Sirius la movió y varias de las cajitas que estaban delante de él saltaron o simplente cayeron al suelo. Ollivander negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar de nuevo entre las cajas. Sirius ya había dejado la varita en la mesita cuando Ollivander apareció de nuevo.

-Nogal, centro de pelo de unicornio, 26 centímetros. Dura. Especial para Transformaciones y Defensa. ─dijo sin más entregándosela a Sirius.

Sirius la agitó y la varita vibró en su mano. La sensación era cómoda, bastante cómoda. Casi como se la había descrito Lucius, pero era más. Él lo sabía, era como si su mente y la varita se hubiesen unido y fueran uno. Se sentía muy bien, solo pudo sonreír. Ollivander asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Feliz salió de la tienda acompañado de sus padres. Regulus corrió hacía él y le preguntó cómo le había ido. Él solo sonrió aún más y se la mostró con orgullo.

-¡Guau! ¡Es asombrosa! ─Regulus hablada como si no hubiera visto nunca antes una varita. Sirius le sonrió y lo despeinó ocasionando que su hermanito le dirigiera una mirada molesta.

Lucius, George y Oscar que también se habían acercado observaban divertidos el intercambio entre los dos hermanos. Después de eso, se dirigieron al Boticario a comprar los ingredientes para pociones. Luego, fueron a la tienda de animales. Ahí vieron a otros niños (dos pelinegros y un castaño) que seguramente también irían a su primer año en Hogwarts, pero no les prestaron demasiada atención. Sirius compró una bonita lechuza negra y algunas cosas para que pueda alimentarse. Como se acercaba la hora del almuerzo decidieron ir al Caldero Chorreante para poder pedir algo y después seguir con las compras.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde regresaron a casa. Sirius estaba seguro de que ese día se le quedaría gravado en la memoria. Aunque, lamentablemente no solo por sus primeras compras escolares, sino también por el ataque. _¿Por qué los habrían atacado? _Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que preguntarles a sus padres, pero eso lo haría mañana. Estaba muy cansado, dispuesto a tomar una siesta, se recostó en su cama y se durmió.

**Gracias por seguir la historia. Cualquier duda o consejo que tengan será bienvenido. Muchos besos, hasta el próximo cap.**

**RosieMalfoyBlack09 ^_^**


End file.
